


What Is A Soul Mate?

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emma and Hook go on their date, Emma sees Regina at the bar. The next day, Emma goes to ask Regina why she was spying. Regina makes a comment about the dress Emma wore. Then shows Emma what kind of dress she should have worn on a date. What will happen when Emma stays the night and the two women talk things over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is A Soul Mate?

**Author's Note:**

> Some of Elsa's dialog from this video: http://youtu.be/oNmMAoJssVk  
> And some CS at the beginning but this story WILL end SQ! Just a short section of CS I promise. Not much at all.

         “Look Elsa, I’ve made up my mind about this. I’m going to ask him out.” The blonde looked at me from the passenger seat. We sat outside the diner and talked. I had told her I was going to ask Hook out and she didn’t like the idea. My car was the only place we could talk since my parents were always around.

“Emma, he’s not who you love. He’s who you’re going with because he’s safe.” There was sincerity in her voice but it was the same thing time and time again.

“And you think I’m making a mistake because I’m asking Hook out and not Regina. Why are you so dead set on this? Have you been talking to my son again?” Henry had the same idea. He didn’t like Robin from the start. He only acted like it because he made Regina happy. Henry knew that he would break her heart somehow.

“No I’ve not been talking to Henry. It’s just… A soul mate is someone you want to carry with you forever. It’s the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did; or when no one else would. It’s like a best friend but more. It’s the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else. Someone who makes you a better person. Actually they don’t make you a better person you do that yourself because they inspire you.”

“And you think this is Regina?” This woman is nuts. Why do I attract crazy romantics?

“Yes I do actually. Emma, it seems to me that the best relationship is the ones that last. Are frequently the ones that are a really good friendship and one day you look at the person and you see something more than the day before. Like switch has been flipped somewhere and the person who was just a friend is suddenly the only person you can imagine yourself with. I’ve seen the way you and Regina act around each other. I know about Neverland and how you seem to be the only one who can keep Regina from becoming the Evil Queen again.”

“Henry does that; not me. And here’s where you’re wrong, she hates me for bringing Robin Hood’s wife back. Hell, I hate myself for it. I caused her pain. That’s something you can’t make up for. I hurt her too much this time.” Guilt swallowed me as I remembered the look on Regina’s face and the pain in her eyes.

          “Emma, a soul mate, it’s not just someone to hold you under. It needs to be someone who can pull you back. Someone who has a strong connection with you. A kind of emotional tether. And no matter what happens you will always love them. Nothing can ever change that. As I said before, you’ve kept Regina from becoming the Evil Queen again.”

          “Did you hear me at all? I said I hurt Regina too much for her to forgive me this time. And it’s Henry who keeps her from becoming evil again; not me. I’m asking Hook out and that’s final. You can go back to Mary Margaret’s if you want but I’m going into that diner and asking him out.”

          Elsa huffed. “You are so infuriating. But fine. You want to kid yourself a little longer be my guest.” I watched as she opened the door and started in the way of my parent’s place.

          To say I was nervous about asking Hook on a date was an understatement. I knew he would say yes but I was still scared of being rejected. That was something that would always be with me. As I made my way into the diner, I saw Killian at the dart board. “Hey Hook,” he turned to face me.

          “Swan, I can take care of myself. You don’t need to always save me.” Hook turned back and threw another dart.

“No, I’m here to ask you on a date.” There, I said it. Finally I was the one to ask him out. His dart bounced off of the edge of the board and he slowly turned back towards me. To say Killian was stunned speechless was correct. He grinned as he walked towards me. “I thought I was supposed to ask you out.”

          “Well I beat you to it. I should’ve known you were going to act your age. What are you? 300?” This was going to be my first date since…forever. Since he would say yes, it was a safe bet to not get hurt by rejection.

He looked me over quickly. “I’ll go as long as I get to plan the date.”

“I can plan a date.” I was slightly offended at Hook’s response.

“You know how to fight monsters. I know how to plan a night out.”

“Just so you know, I don’t pillage and plunder on a first date.” A nervous laugh escaped my throat.

“That’s because you’ve not been on a date with me yet.” I rolled my eyes at the pirate. “See you tonight.”

xxx

As I walked into the kitchen, I was nervous. I hadn’t been on a real date in years. I wasn’t sure what to wear and I was going on a date with a pirate! “How do I look? I want honest opinions.” My parents and Elsa just stared at me. “Say something.”

“Wow.” That was the only word my mother could say.

“What your mother said.” David and Mary Margaret both just kept staring at me.

“Is that just the corset? Where’s the rest of it? And you know my honest opinion about…”

“Elsa.” I warned the blonde. She knew not to put in her opinion about Regina; especially in front of my parents. She has told me her theory about how I’m attracted to Regina and how we belong together many times. “And, this is the rest of it.” There was an awkward tension in the room.

“Someone’s sister is going on a big date tonight.” Mary Margaret reached down for the baby.

“Come on guys, let’s not oversell,” or so I thought. A flash struck my eyes leaving me seeing spots. Damn her and constantly having a camera with her now. “I really need to get my own place.” Before anyone could put in their opinion or say anything else, there was a knock at the door. When I opened it, there stood Hook. “Hey.”

“You look amazing Swan.” Hook held out a single rose to me.

“I see you’ve acclimated to our wardrobe.” As I took the rose, I realized what hand he held it in. “Your hand…”

“Yes. It seems Rumple has turned a new leaf. He restored what he once took from me.”

“What am I supposed to call you now? Captain hand?” A nervous smile tugged at the corner of my mouth.

“Killian is fine.” It was easy to see Hook…Killian…was nervous too. He was just better at hiding it.

“You look good. Now let’s go before anyone gives their lectures.” I glanced at Elsa with a warning glare. One that mimicked some of the looks Regina had given me over the years.

xxx

“This is nice Hoo-Killian.” That would take some getting used to.

“You’re welcome love.” He caught me looking at his hand again. “It’ll take me some time to get used to as well. I’ve had a hook for so long, it’s odd being able to pick things up without just stabbing them.”

“What did you have to trade Gold for him to reattach it? I know he’s with Belle now and trying to be a nicer person but, we both know him. He can’t resist making a deal.” Before Hook could answer, the boy I had been chasing tripped and spilt wine all over my dress. I could feel a rage come from Killian as he noticed the boy. “It’s okay.” I took in a deep breath trying to keep myself from chasing after him. “He’s trapped in this town like the rest of us by the ice wall.” Killian held the guy by the collar and demanded that he apologize. “Killian, it’s okay. It’s just a little wine. I’m sure I can get the stain out.” For some reason my attention was drawn behind the two men and to the bar. I was surprised to see Regina staring back at me with an apple martini in hand. Guilt overcame me instantly. If it wasn’t for me, she would be spending time with Robin and be happy. I had to swallow the lump that started to form in my throat. Regina’s eyes were disapproving and intense and she finally let me escape their grip on me by looking away. The date had been slightly ruined so Killian and I decided that he just take me home.

“I’m sorry for the ruined evening love.” He paused a moment, “And for my behavior.” Hook and I stood at my door.

“It’s alright. Goodnight Killian.” Before Hook left, he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Xxx

The next day I woke up wondering why Regina was at the restaurant. It wasn’t a place you go to without a date and she could have drank at home if she just wanted a buzz. After I got ready, I made my way to Regina’s. I had to make things right with her or try to anyway. Anxiety washed over me as I walked up the pathway to her home. Before I could knock, the door opened and I was met by Regina. “Miss. Swan.” Her voice was cold.

“Regina, we need to talk.” Memories of previous conversations that started like this flashed through my mind as I waited for an answer. I pray she hasn’t baked an apple turnover again.

“I don’t have time to talk. I’m off to work Miss. Swan. There’s a lot of damage I need to fix that your mother caused the few days she was in office.”

“Y-you’re the Mayor again?” Oh thank God! I loved Mary Margaret but she didn’t have what it took to be Mayor.

“Yes. Your mother couldn’t handle it. Now move so I can go to work.” She brushed by me. I could feel the inner rage radiating from the brunette.

“I’m glad you’re back in office. And you’re right. Mary Margaret didn’t have what it took to be Mayor. Only you do.” Regina stopped and turned towards me. Watching me. “Please destroy that painting she put up in there. I’m surprised you didn’t set it on fire when you first saw it.” I chuckled nervously. “I was hoping you would have incinerated it.”

“What do you want Miss. Swan? I know you didn’t come here for small talk.” She was right. I shoved my hands in my pockets as I took a few steps towards her. This was the Regina who hated me. The one from when I first came to Storybrooke.

“Why were you at the restaurant last night?” Regina was quiet.

“Am I not allowed to get a drink or two at a classy establishment? I wanted a change of scenery from Granny’s and I’m not one for The Rabbit Hole.” She paused a moment. “That dress was hideous by the way.”

“Excuse me?” My voice rose slightly. It’s one thing to be pissed off at me but another to insult me.

“You have a better fashion sense than that Emma. It looked like you were going to a high school prom. You’re thirty something years old. Dress like it.” I cringed at Regina’s harsh tone.

I felt my cheeks start to burn and my blood start to boil. “Well if you know my fashion sense so well, what would you have put me in?!” An evil grin crossed Regina’s face as she held up a hand. “Regina, no-“ A cloud of purple smoke surrounded me.

When it cleared, I was standing in a black leather dress with black leggings since it was chilly. Regina had topped off the outfit with a pair of strappy red heels and a red clutch. My hair was curled and set in place. “Black is my color but with a touch of red, it’s deadly.”

“Are you trying to kill Hook? I’m sure his brain and something else would explode if he saw me in this.” Regina didn’t answer. “You are. Why?”

“No, I’m actually not. As angry as you and he make me, I’m not killing anyone unless they hurt Henry. Now here, let me change you back so you can leave me alone.” Another cloud of purple smoke and I was back into my normal clothes.

“Can I keep the heels and clutch?” Regina rolled her eyes and made them appear. “Thanks.”

“Sure. Now I have to go. Don’t you have work to do or something?”

“Not really. David made me take the day off. I’m not sure why exactly.” Regina watched me skeptically then sighed.

“Get in the car.” Regina huffed and unlocked the doors.

“What?” I was confused. Why did she want me to get in the car?

“Idle hands will get you in trouble Miss. Swan. Why not put you to work. Your mother did a LOT of damage and you can actually be of help to me. Now, get in the car.” I did as she ordered and climbed into the passenger seat. We were both quiet on the drive to the office. I had missed the smell of Regina’s perfume. But there was something different.

“Did you change your shampoo or something?” The question came out before I could stop it.

“Excuse me?” Panic rushed through me. I could feel Regina’s eyes on me. “That’s none of your business.”

I looked over to the brunette. “You did. For him I guess.”

Regina slammed on the breaks. “One more comment from you and I’ll kick you out of this car. Do you understand me Swan?”

“Trying to be more like Hook? Calling me “Swan” instead of “Miss. Swan” or “Emma?” I could see a fire starting in Regina’s eyes. “Or even “Savior” when you’re pissed at me.”

“Get out.” I studied Regina a moment to see if she was serious. “I said, get out.” I knew I over stepped my boundary so I didn’t fight. I just opened the door and stepped out. I barely closed the door before Regina sped off.

As I walked back into town, I kept asking myself why I keep pissing Regina off. We were getting along so well and then I brought Marian back. Before I could open the door to the station, I was consumed by a cloud of purple smoke. When the smoke cleared I was sitting in a guest chair in Regina’s office. “Really? You couldn’t have just called me?”

“No. I needed to prove to you that no matter where you are, I can drag you away at any moment.”

“And you don’t already have that power?” I bit my tongue. That was not supposed to come out.

Regina’s brow rose. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“N-nothing. What can I do to help?” I scrambled to my feet and took a few steps away from Regina’s desk.

“First, you can file this paperwork.” The stack of papers Regina placed her hand on was at least six inches high. “But before that,” I noticed Regina looking at the hideous painting Mary Margaret hung. A second later, it went up in flames.

“Thank you. It didn’t match the decor at all.” Regina and I worked in silence. I filed papers and she worked on the computer. It was nice being around Regina again. We weren’t fighting for once and it was comfortable. “Do you mind if I put on some music? Just something low.”

Regina glanced at me from the corner of her eye. “You may.” I scrolled through my phone and found the band Halestorm. I worked better with music anyway. As the music played, I got lost in thought when the song “Mz. Hyde” came on. It reminded me of Regina for some reason. I guess the different sides of her and her ability to be seductive but loving the next second. The innocence she once had and then her Evil Queen side. When “Break In” came on I wished that’s how Regina felt about me.

_I didn't want to escape from the bricks that I laid down. You are the only one, the only one that sees me, trusts me, and believes me. You are the only one, the only one that knows me. And in the dark you show me yeah it's perfectly reckless. Damn, you leave me defenseless. So break in. Break in. You let me fall apart without letting go. Then you pick up the pieces and you make me whole. I didn't want to escape from the bricks that I laid down…_

A lump started to form in my throat as I glanced towards Regina. Something changed in the moment. I don’t know what it was but something squeezed my heart when I thought of her. The next song really made my heart ache. “Beautiful with You” was, I guess, my song to Regina. I couldn’t go change the song since my phone was on her desk. If I did, she’d ask why the sudden change. I just had to let it play through.

_I stare at the girl in the mirror T-shirt, torn up jeans, no beauty queen. But the way that you see me you get underneath me. And all my defenses just fall away. Fall away. I am beautiful with you even in the darkest part of me. I am beautiful with you. Make it feel the way it's supposed to be. You're here with me just show me this and I'll believe. I am beautiful with you. I stand naked before you now, no walls to hide behind. So here am I, you see all of my scars. Still here you are. I bare my soul and I'm not afraid. Not afraid._

_I've been the strong one for so long. But, I was wrong. Doesn't make you weak ‘cause you needed someone. I'm not holding back and I know what I want…You want me for myself. Look at me at no one else. I am beautiful with you. With you…_

“Miss. Swan!” Regina’s voice snapped me from my thoughts.

“What?” I looked towards Regina’s desk and she was sitting there with her legs crossed and arms folded.

“One, you’ve been singing. And two, your puppy is calling your phone.” She paused. “And really? A pirate theme for a pirate’s ringtone?”

“My…pirate…? oh!” I jumped up and grabbed the phone. “Hey Hook, how are you?”

“I’m fine love, where are you? I wanted to amaze you with flowers and chocolate. But people at the station said you disappeared.” I could feel Regina’s smirk because she could hear him.

“I’m helping Regina with some paperwork.” Hook fell silent.

“Is that the best thing? To be alone with her since she’s cross with you. I mean she may ki…”

“She’s not going to kill me.” It irritated me that Hook thought that right away. But then again, he hasn’t seen how much Regina has truly changed.

“If you bring him here, I just might.” Regina’s voice was low so only I could hear it. I shrugged my shoulders. There was a split second between the end of her statement and her grabbing the phone from my hand. Regina wrapped an arm around my neck.

“Regina, what are you…” I struggled against the hold.

“Oh yes, I brought her here to catch her off guard. Now it’s time to get my revenge and have roasted Swan for dinner.” I could hear Hook call my name as Regina ended the call.

“R-Regina…w-what…” I couldn’t pull her arm away. I’m sure she could feel my heart pounding in my neck.

“Calm down. I’m not going to kill you.” Air filled my lungs when Regina released me from her vice grip. “I had to do something to scare him. I am a villain after all.”

I watched as she went back to her computer. “Regina, you’re not a villain.” She scoffed at my remark. “You do know he’s going to bring David and they are going to try to break down your door right?”

“Oh I know.” With a wave of her hand the lock was switched and it glowed purple. “But they can’t get in no matter how hard they try.” Regina’s voice was dark yet mischievous.

“What are you up to? You make them think you’re going to kill me and then you lock me in here.” For some reason I wasn’t scared to be locked in here with her. Since I finished filing, I took a seat in a guest chair.

“I’m just in a mood to cause trouble is all. Like the mood you were in when you “picked apples” from my tree.” I couldn’t help but snort.

“Really? You’re still holding that against me?” Regina gave me a slight nod. “I can’t believe it.” Sure enough, we heard frantic footsteps coming towards the door.

“Swan! Swan!” Hook banged on the door and tried to open it to no avail.

“She’s mine pirate!” That was Regina’s Evil Queen Voice and it made me shiver. She stood and walked behind me; placing a hand on my shoulder as she faced the door. “And there’s nothing you can do about it.” I cringed as Regina’s nails slightly dug into my shoulder. But for some reason, it sent a shot of electricity down my spine. I attempted to act like I was struggling but it wasn’t very convincing. Regina rolled her eyes and suddenly I was bound and gagged.

“What the fuck Regina?” My words were muffled from the scarf that was in my mouth. She smirked evilly down at me.

Regina leaned down and whispered, “Shut up and play along.” Her hot breath against my ear sent shivers coursing through me. My cheeks started to burn when Regina realized she was the cause of it.

“Regina! Let my daughter go!” David was angry and started to try and break down the door.

“You can’t get in dear. The door is locked with blood magic. It’s impossible for you to get in or little Emma to get out.”

The banging stopped and David tried to speak in a calm and even tone. “Regina, I know she’s messed up but think about your son. Henry wouldn’t want you to kill Emma. We will leave the building if you let Emma go.”

“Screw you mate, I’m saving my woman.” Hook continued to beat against the door.

Regina raised a brow at me when she heard a growl come from my throat. I might have gone on a date with him, but I am not his woman. “It seems someone has an issue with the pirate.” Regina’s voice was low purr. The mischievous look in her eyes made me nervous. “Ah yes, struggle for me. Hook, it’s a shame you can’t see how panic has raged through Emma. Her chest heaving up and down as she tries so desperately to catch her breath. Her eyes begging me not to kill her.” Regina dug her nails into my shoulder again, much deeper, to make me cry out. She placed a finger to her lips telling me to be quiet. “There she goes. Into the darkness never to return…”

All movement from the door stopped. Everything was quiet. Regina made the gag and ropes disappear. I watched as she walked towards the door to open it. Regina barely had enough time to get out of the way before Hook and David came barging in. “Emma!” The two men spoke in unison as their eyes fell on me.

“Hello boys, how are you?” Neither spoke. Both were dumbfounded since I was in perfect health. Hook rushed towards me wrapping me in a strong embrace. “I thought I lost you!” He tried to kiss me but I turned away. My eyes fell on Regina who, looking past her guarded mask, I could see wasn’t too pleased. “Swan, what’s wrong?”

My attention went back to Hook. “Never call me your woman again.” Hook didn’t speak. He just stared at me.

“I-is that what this is about? Me calling you my woman?” Hook’s arms dropped.

“You didn’t call her your woman until after I had her tied up and gagged.” Regina’s voice was harsh and condescending. She really didn’t like Hook.

“I’m sorry love. It won’t happen again.”

Xxx

That night, I couldn’t sleep so I went for a walk. It was pretty easy sneaking out of Mary Margaret’s and David’s place. And Henry was staying with Regina so I didn’t have to worry about waking him. As I walked I remembered earlier and what Regina’s touch and voice did to me. It had never turned me on before. I had always noticed she is a very attractive woman but I was never really sexually attracted to her. My mind was swimming with different reasons and ideas until I found myself on her street. “What the hell?” I tried to stop and walk away but something was pulling me towards Regina’s house. Whatever pull that was controlling me stopped when I reached the porch. Suddenly, my phone rang and it was her ringtone. “H-hey.”

“What’s wrong with you?” I could imagine Regina’s brows knitted.

“Uhm….it’s complicated.” I couldn’t sleep so I took a walk and was pulled towards your house. That’s all.

“Well, whatever it is, come to my home. We need to talk.” I chuckled nervously. “What?”

“I’m actually here….” I swayed from one foot to the other.

“What?” I could hear movement behind the door.

“Just open the front door.” Regina ended the call and a moment later the door opened. “Hey.”

She just watched me a moment. “Hey.” Regina paused as she looked me over. “What are you doing here?”

“Don’t ask me. I just went for a walk and was pulled towards your place. Did you put some sort of spell on me in your office?” I was halfheartedly joking with Regina and of course I got a snarky remark.

“Oh yes. I put a spell on you so whenever I want to speak with you you’re drawn to me. More than usual.” Regina stood with a hand on her hip and a smirk on her lips. I knew that smirk and look in her eyes. “Come in.” I gave her a smile as I walked in. “Would you like some cider?”

“Sure. I’d love some.” I followed Regina to the kitchen as she poured us each a glass.

“So how much trouble did I cause earlier?” I chuckled as Regina handed me a glass.

“I think I’ll be lectured until the end of time.” Regina laughed softly. “But their reactions were funny.”

“They were priceless dear.” We walked into the den where Regina had a fire burning in the fireplace. She sat on one end of the couch and I on the other. Both of us silently watching the flames.

“Where does that leave us Regina?” I looked towards the brunette. I knew what I wanted to ask but didn’t know how to word it.

“What do you mean?” Regina took a sip of cider and placed the glass on the coffee table. I chewed my lip a moment before answering.

“It’s just….we were good and seemed to be getting along great until I screwed up. And then you were livid with me but today…”

“Ah. That.” Regina paused with a sigh. “I don’t know Emma. I try to stay mad at you, trust me I really tried, but I just can’t stay mad at you. I should want to incinerate you and you do deserve to be but...” I finished the glass of cider and stood. I could feel Regina’s eyes on my back as I walked towards the fireplace and leaned an arm against the mantel. “Emma?” Regina stood and joined me. “Why?”

I didn’t answer. Nor did I look at her. I couldn’t. “I don’t…” My voice was quiet. I didn’t know how to answer.

“Emma,” Regina tilted my chin to look into her eyes. There was something different about them. The light from the fire made her look gorgeous. More than normal. I’m not sure what came over me but I took a quick step forward and placed a gentle kiss on Regina’s soft lips. She hesitated a moment but kissed back. Each kiss came quicker and more passionate than the last.My fingers tangled in Regina’s silky hair and she tasted like apples. I loved her kiss. When her hands ran up my back, even over my shirt, I loved her touch. Gently, Regina dragged her nails down my back and I moaned into her mouth.

“Regina…” I pulled her against me and walked us to the couch. Regina straddled my lap and deepened the kiss. My hands ran up her toned thighs and came to rest on her hips. Her skin was so soft and I wanted to feel her against me. I whimpered when Regina cupped my breasts and squeezed. She ran her tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance. I battled her tongue for dominance but soon gave in. My head fell back and I whimpered as Regina nipped at my neck and sucked gently. Not enough to leave a lasting mark but enough to drive me crazy. “Regina, we...” A moan escaped as she nibbled on my earlobe. It seemed like Regina loved the fact she was driving me insane with each touch, nip, or suck.

“Shh…” Regina didn’t have to say another word. I was done fighting it. Something felt right when she touched me. Hook and I weren’t dating, so to speak, so this was okay right? I couldn’t think about that right now. All I could think about was Regina and the simple fact that I wanted her.

Xxx

The next morning I woke up with an arm draped over my hip. When I looked behind me there lay Regina; peacefully dead to the world. It took a few minutes for it to dawn on me that we were both naked and in her bed. Oh my God I slept with Regina! What the fuck?! I jumped when the alarm clock range loudly through the silence. Regina groaned and rolled over. I reached over and turned the alarm off. “Thank you.” There was moment’s pause before Regina realized she wasn’t the one who turned off the alarm. Slowly, she turned to face me. “Morning.” Regina’s eyes were soft and her voice was still groggy.

“Morning.” I paused not really knowing what to do. Not only did I have sex with Regina I, technically, also had sex with my boss. “Do you want me to make coffee?”

“Yes.” I gave her a last look before getting up and gathering my clothes. Regina’s eyes burnt into me as I slipped into my jeans and shirt. Once I was dressed, she got up and went to the bathroom; taking the sheet with her. God she was gorgeous. Especially with the afterglow a woman has after a long night of love making. As I made my way to the kitchen, all I could think about was last night. Remembering Regina’s moans and sighs made my body tingle. Her eyes were dark with lust and passion but somehow there was a trace of tenderness in them as well. I had never seen them like that before. I smiled at the fact that Regina and I had the same coffee maker. “Mom?” I jumped as Henry spoke.

Spinning on my heels, I saw my son stretching. “H-hey Henry. Sleep well?” The boy watched me a minute before making his way to the fridge.

“When did you get here? And weren’t you wearing that yest…, he paused and closed the fridge. “You stayed the night, didn’t you?”

“Yes she did. I needed some help with paperwork and asked if she would drop by last night. By the time we were done it was too late for her to drive home.” Henry and I looked at Regina as she made her way into the kitchen. “Morning Henry.” Regina ruffled our son’s hair as she passed. Our eyes locked when she past me to get two coffee mugs. I cleared my throat and moved away quickly. Regina watched me from the corner of my eye as she waited for the coffee to finish.

“Mom, I love you, but I know you’re lying.” Both Regina and I looked back at our son. “Ma has scratches on her back and a red spot on her neck.” My face turned beet red while Regina was still calm and collected. “It’s okay. I like you with Emma better than her with Hook.” With that, Henry turned to grab his cereal and went to the table. Neither of us said a word.

“Uhm…what are we going to do about this?” I watched as Regina poured us each a cup of coffee.

“What do you mean?” Regina handed me a mug as she leaned against the counter.

“I’m supposed to be with Hook and you’re supposed to hate me.” Regina was quiet and watched me. I could tell she was enjoying my inner freak out.

“Well obviously I don’t hate you as much as you think. And you don’t love Hook as much as you thought.”

“I don’t love Hook.” I spoke the second Regina’s mouth closed. Her brow rose at the change of my tone. “I mean, I like him but…I don’t love him.”

“He loves you.” The whole time Regina’s eyes were on me. There was a knowing look in them that made me nervous. “So, what are you going to tell him?”

“I know he does.” I paused to run my fingers through my hair. “I don’t know. Especially because you’re not a one night stand. I don’t want that for you.” By now, I was thinking aloud.

“Emma.” Regina’s voice was soft.

“But then again, who says you want last night to happen again?” I turned and rubbed my temples. This was too much for in the morning.

I didn’t notice that Regina had walked up behind me until I felt her arms around my waist. “Emma.” I stiffened slightly as I felt Regina’s warm breath against my ear. “Calm down. I’m glad you don’t see me as a one night stand but you need to figure out whether you want me or him. I’ll give you until tonight to decide.” The first thought I had was Regina. But I needed to think this through. Hook was safe because I already knew he loved me. Regina isn’t because we don’t have a prior romantic relationship. And I seem to always piss her off one way or another.

xxx

When I got back to Mary Margaret’s and David’s, thankfully, no one was home. I noticed a note on the fridge saying that they were out for the day and worried about me. “When are they not?” I sighed and decided to take a shower and get into some clean clothes. As I pulled my shirt over my head, I noticed the marks Regina had left behind. I inspected my back and they were there too. I couldn’t help but chuckle. “You can’t not mark what’s yours, can you?” I froze. Did I just call myself Regina’s?

Sadly, a long, hot shower didn’t help me sort things out. I did think about my options though. Hook was safe but when we made love it wasn’t great. He was the one night stand type and I’m in my thirties. I don’t want that lifestyle any longer. I want to settle down and be with someone. I want to have a stable family of my own. Last night with Regina was amazing. She was the type who wasn’t a one night stand. In a perfect world I could see myself coming home to her and raising Henry together, but that would never happen. Regina wasn’t the type for an exclusive relationship. She had a fling with Graham and it was just sex. Nothing more and nothing less. And when it came to Robin, the fairy dust thing was probably the only reason it was exclusive. That and there was no one else in town who was attractive.

I had to make sure to wear a turtle neck to cover the marks Regina had left on me. Thankfully it was getting chilly outside so no one would think twice about seeing me wearing a long sleeved shirt. By now, it was close to lunch time so I decided to grab a bite at Granny’s. “Your normal I’m guessing?”

I looked up as Ruby came over. “That’d be great.” She watched me a moment before going back to the kitchen. She knew something was wrong. The diner was surprisingly empty for this time of day. I guess everyone was scared about the ice wall and Snow Queen so they stayed home.

“Spill. What’s wrong?” Ruby brought my food and slid into the seat opposite me. I shrugged my shoulders and started to speak but was cut off. “And don’t say nothing or it’s complicated. Something has happened I know it. You’re acting strange. You didn’t come by for your morning pot of coffee and bear claw this morning.”

“How do you know I didn’t want to just drink coffee at home?” Ruby smirked and I chuckled. “I did something that I probably shouldn’t have. And now I have to make a big decision in a short amount of time.”

“You slept with her didn’t you?” Ruby’s voice was hushed so no one heard.

“No!” Ruby gave me a knowing grin. “Yes…”

“It’s about damn time. Come on Emma, everyone knows you love Regina. I mean hell, there’s a pool going around on how long you and Hook will last before you break up with him and go for Regina.” She paused as I shook my head. “And I won.”

“You people are horrible.” I cupped my face in my hands and groaned. “I don’t know what to do. I mean, I like Hook and he’s good with Henry but Regina…”

“What does Henry think? He must know that you stayed the night.” Ruby stole a fry and popped it into her mouth.

“He likes us together better than me with Hook.”

“Well there you go. You obviously want Regina. Leave Hook and go after your happy ending.” All I could do was stare at Ruby. I wasn’t sure whether she was right or wrong. “I know that look. That’s the I-don’t-know-what-the-hell-to-do look.”

“Yeah basically. I mean, Hook is safe and Regina isn’t.”

Ruby sighed. “Who do you think of when you wake up in the morning?”

“Regina.”

“What comes to mind when you smell or see an apple or any sort?”

“Regina.” I knew where Ruby was going with this line of questioning.

“You share a son with her. That’s a bond that will never be broken. The two of you will always be in each other’s lives. You love her you just won’t admit it yet. Why not have a family together and raise Henry?”

“You’re right. I do love her…I think. But what am I going to tell Hook? I can’t just say, hey I’m leaving you for Regina. Have fun!” My voice was laced with sarcasm.

“Well you could.” I glared at Ruby. “Fine. I don’t know but you’ll have to confront him by tonight. Since, I’m guessing, that’s your deadline.”

“Yeah, I know.” I had made up my mind for the most part. I was scared but I think that’s one of the many reasons why I’m choosing Regina. There was something about her that I was drawn to. Have been drawn to for years now.

Xxx

I found Hook coming out of Gold’s shop. “Hey love, how are you?”

“I’m alright.” I dodged a kiss with ease. He knew something was coming.

“Is everything alright?” His hand dropped when he tried to cup my cheek.

“You got your hook back?” My head tilted slightly to the side when I noticed.

“Yeah. I got so used to it that a real hand just feels awkward. What’s wrong though?” Hook’s eyes had worry in them. I was about to break his heart and I hated it.

“Hook…”

“You’re leaving me for Regina, aren’t you?” I was stunned. “I had a feeling that would happen eventually. Your parents were worried when you weren’t there this morning and they asked if you were with me. I told them yes but I knew you were with Regina.” He paused with a sad smile. “I’ve always known you loved her more than me. You deserve to be happy Swan.”

“Hook…I’m sorry.” Pain was clear in his eyes. I knew that look and I could only imagine the lump that was forming in his throat.

“It’s alright love. Go after her. Be with your happy ending.”

Xxx

It was nearly three when I was done with Hook so I went in search of Regina. Most likely she would still be in her office so I checked there first. A spark of joy went through me when I saw her car parked in the parking lot. This was it. I was going to tell Regina I chose her. You are where you need to be Emma. Just take a deep breath. I took a deep breath before I knocked on the door. “Come in Emma.” I walked in and was met with chocolate brown eyes. “Your knock always gives you away.”

“Of course it does.” I closed the door behind me and made my way to Regina. “I made my decision.”

She looked me over a moment. “And who is it? Me or the handless wonder?”

“You.” Without another word, I laced my fingers in Regina’s dark hair and placed a kiss on her soft, red lips. Every shred of anxiety left me when Regina kissed me back. “I love you Regina.” Her hands went under my shirt and drew me closer. “It’s taken me a long time to admit that to myself. But, something changed in me last night.”

Regina broke the kiss and let her forehead rest against mine. “I know. I saw the difference in your eyes last night. And then you didn’t run this morning. You stayed and there was a certain look about you that told me how you really felt.”

“You amaze me.” I kissed Regina again but had to pull away. If I kept kissing her, I knew it would lead to us having sex on her desk. As much fun as that would be, I would rather not do that right now. Right now, I want to show this woman just how much I truly loved her and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and raise Henry together.


End file.
